Luke&Akari: Love and Adoration
by Conjera
Summary: These are stories describing Luke and Akari's relationship throughout time as friends, a couple, marriage and newly discovered parents! *COMPLETE*   Previously Luke Akari shorts
1. 1: Birthday

Birthday

…

"SURPISE!"

Luke held out a small cake and looked at Akari beaming. She looked back at him bewildered. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKARI!" She stared at him and looked down at the cake, before looking up at Luke with a small smile.

"Thanks Luke-"

"I hope you like chocolate! I remembered you saying something about strawberries befor, but I thought it was you didn't like them. And I mean who doesn't like chocolate… except Bo but he's weird."

Akari smiled even wider, "Luke Thank you so much but-"

"You don't like chocolate do you?" he asked beginning to frown. "I knew I was messing up! It was strawberries you like!"

Akari put a finger to his lips before he could speak again. "No Luke, you got the flavor right. It's perfect."

Luke looked at her and blinked, "So," He asked around her finger, "Why the but? What's wrong?"

"Luke I really like this but… today's not my birthday. Tomorrow is."


	2. 2: Silent Helper

Silent Helper

* * *

><p>Akari slowly walked through the forest, trying to find a way out that didn't involve a rock or tree blocking her path. It was almost sundown and she had been in here since almost noon. She was tired, low on stamina, out of food and not to mention lost. She looked around her desperate for some form of familiar land mark. Nothing.<p>

She heard an owl off in the distance and another thing that sounded like growling bear. She gulped and sped up looking for any kind of path out. Finally she saw one and groaned, it was blocked by a massive bolder. She turned around to try and find another exit when she heard the sound of breaking branches. She froze for a moment then pulled out her hammer, like the chicken she was, and began pounding away at the bolder.

Finally it broke and she zoomed forward only to have her boot catch on a fallen branch and send her flying forward. She threw out her arms as she fell, desperately trying to grasp something. She hit the ground then and before she blacked out she flet a pain shoot up her arm.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akari groaned as she felt herself coming back to reality. Her head pounded as she tried to remember what had happened. Finally remembering the Fugue Forest and bolder she opened her eyes, expecting to see trees.

She blinked in surprise. She was at her house, in her bed with a heavy conforter placed over her. She sat up slowly and looked aroud trying to see if anyone was there. The blanket slid down her arm and pain shot through limb. She yelped and clutched at it feeling something, soft and warn under her fingers. She pulled off a make shift bandage covering her cut, and stared at the familiar flaming bandana.


	3. 3: Axe Adventure

Axe Adventure

* * *

><p>"YOW!"<p>

Akari spun around to see Luke drop his Axe and grab his hand like it was hurting him. She dropped the basket of Mushrooms she was carrying and raced over concerned, with Bo following close behind her.

"Luke! Are you Okay? What happened?"

He shied away from her and his hand. "Nothing I just nicked it while checking something on my ax!"

Bo looked at Luke concerned, "No way would you holler like that for a nick!"

Akari grabbed at his hand, bracing herself for blood and gore, "I need to see it!"

"NO!" He jerked away from her and she reached out again annoyed.

"Let me see it!" She grabbed at his hand and saw a smirk suddenly flash across his face and he grasped her arm and pulled her towards him. He kissed her sweetly.

Akari blushed in shock before feeling her embarrassment turn into irritation, seeing his hand was a ruse… then she felt the softness of his lips and the sweetness of the kiss overcome her and she kissed back, enjoying the moment of bliss that engulfed them.

Bo looked on and awkwardly kicked at the dirt. He glanced around the clearing before clearing his throat loudly. "When are you two going to come up for air?"

* * *

><p>Bo's line is credited to my little brother, who actually said something like that to my older brother and Girlfriend (now wife)<p>

*Older brother comes in from walking girlfriend to car*

Older Brother: Woah, i have a massive headache.

Younger brother: Should have come up for air sooner.

XD


	4. 4: First Meeting

First Meeting

* * *

><p>Luke glanced at the girl who came into the clearing where he was chopping wood. She wasn't anyone he had ever seen before. Short brown hair, tall for a girl (but short next to him) brown eyes and pale skin … She came over and talked to him, asking who he was. He replied. She smiled and introduced herself.<p>

Ah, Akari the new farmer. He talked with her idly, and she smiled as the conversation went on. She was fun to talk to. Finally she had to leave and he waved good bye as she pushed on into the forest, and went back to chopping wood. She had been pretty nice, he mused. It would be fun to see her around and talk with her.

How could Luke of known, that one conversation had started them to become, them.


	5. 5: She Knew Him

She knew him

Akari knew Luke better than most of the people in the Village. She knew about his shark tooth collection he started as a kid, the secret fort behind his dad's house that was still there and his love of bananas. She knew how he liked to walk on the beach, how he still watched Sprite rangers every Saturday morning and how he was secretly working on a way to make spinach ice cream recipe.

Akari knew more than most people ever did about Luke. She knew how he missed his mom and how much he worried about his dad being at the bar every other night. She knew he was worried about being a good influence on Bo and how he disliked people calling him stupid and acting like he didn't know anything. She knew…

And it only made her love him more.


	6. 6: He Knew Her

He knew her

Luke knew more about Akari than anyone else did. He knew her love of running around in the rain, how she loved picnics and the beauty of snow. Luke knew how Akari's favorite show involved a time traveling Blue Box, how she enjoyed trying out new recipes and her love of flowers.

Luke knew a lot about Akari. He knew how much she worried about having enough money for her farm and how she would have trouble sleeping because she missed her sister Hikari so much. He knew she and her sister had been dumped in some town in high school as their parents traveled the world and how she hated seeing people getting picked on. He knew….

And he adored her for it.

* * *

><p>Can anyone guess Akari's favorite show? ;)<p> 


	7. 7:Perfect

Perfect

"I just… hate it when people assume I'm stupid…" Luke looked down at the ground sadly. "I mean, yeah I'm hyper and a bit of a goof but… I don't know… "

Akari felt her heart break as she listened to her friend. He was having a pretty bad day and it was getting worse with people picking on him. Just because he was hyper… a free spirit… and liked to be silly. She put her hand on her shoulder trying to comfort him any way she could.

"I mean, I guess I am absentminded sometimes… and every now and then I guess you could even call me clueless….maybe…maybe there right."

Akari felt tears coming to her eyes as Luke said those words. How could he think that? Did people have any idea how much they hurt him? Did they realize how much they affected him when they 'joked around'?

"No…" Luke looked at her and she saw surprise flicker across his face. "Luke… you are so amazing, don't let them tell you differently… You are not stupid and never will be. Please Luke… don't ever let them make you think you are less than perfect."

Luke stared at her for a moment before reaching up and whipping a tear from her cheek. "Akari…"


	8. 8: Books on the Beach

Books on the Beach

"Heads up!" Akari looked up in time to see a beach ball go flying by her and over to where Renee was laying in the sun, missing her by inches.

"Watch it!" Renee yelled at Toby, Luke and Owen who were playing Beach volley ball in the water.

"Sorry!" Luke yelled looking over at the girls. "Hey why did you all come here if you're just gonna sit?"

Akari smiled from the umbrella she was sitting under. "Because it's fun to be at the beach!"

"Yeah," Kathy chimed in from her seat on the rocks. "It's fun just being here watching you boys!" Owen blushed as she said this.

Luke pouted, "Come on Akari, you love the water! It's perfect temperature and everything."

"Not right now. I want to read this book." Akari said holding up her new book. "I'm borrowing it from Candace and I know she promised someone else they could read it too."

Luke fell backwards into the water. "You're reading Beach romance at the beach! Are you kidding me!"

Akari blushed as everyone laughed. "It's a good book! And I don't get many days off to begin with!"

Luke smiled, "Exactly why you should take advantage of today!" He got out of the water and came towards Akari. She looked at him.

"coming up close won't change my-HEY!" Akari yelled as Luke picked her up. She dropped the book and struggled against him as he carried her to the water. "LUKE PUT ME DOWN!"

He smiled at her evilly, she gulped. "As you wish!"

SPLASH!


	9. 9: Little Surprises

Little Surprises

* * *

><p>Akari gripped her husband's hand more tightly as they anxiously waited to hear the news. Luke smiled at her squeezed back, for once acting calm and reassuring. Akari took in a deep breath trying to become as calm as Luke was. Finally the door opened.<p>

Luke jumped up and looked at Jin nervously. "So what's wrong? Is she all right?" Akari felt a bead of sweat roll down her head, so much for calm.

Jin smiled at the Carpenter in an amused way. "Everything is fine, not one thing is wrong. Actually I have good news."

Akari and Lke looked at each other flabbergasted. Of all the things they had been waiting to hear about Akari being sick everyday "good news" was not one of them. They both looked back at the doctor bemused.

"Congratulations Akari and Luke. You two will make fine parents."

Akari blushed hard and looked up at her husband who stared at the Doctor, not comprehending.

"What do you mean will make good parents?"

"I mean you're a dad." Jin said simply.

"I'm a …"

"Dad. Akari is pregnant."

Luke looked over at Akari for a moment. "We're…. you're…. I'm…." He looked back up at Jin and suddenly whooped. "I'M A PARENT! AKARI WE'RE PARENTS!'' he rushed over to his wife and picked her up spinning her around the office. Akari laughed as he did so, too excited to do much else.

"I can't believe it!" Luke said as he finally set Akari down. "We're parents… we're…. parents…." Suddenly Luke started to look pale and slightly sick. "Oh my gosh…. I-I don't fell so good…." Luke swayed a little before falling onto the floor in a dead faint.

"LUKE!"

* * *

><p>For anyone reading my Broken Love Can Heal fanfiction, this is what happened when they we're told in that =D<p> 


	10. 10: Tickle

**Tickle**

Luke came over to Akari looking stressed. "Hey Akari have you seen my axe anywhere? I can't find it anywhere and I need to chop up some wood."

Akari looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry Luke, I have no clue." As he watched her he saw the corner of her mouth twitch.

"Really?" She nodded, "That sucks cause pops is gonna kill me."

"That's too bad." He now could defiantly detect a smile on her face and a hint of laughter in her voice.

"You know I think you do." He smiled evilly at her. "And I think I need to interrogate you."

Akari looked worried, "huh? How?"

Luke smiled wider and pounced Akari and began tickling her. She laughed hysterically as she tried to push him off.

"Tell me and I'll stop!"

"N-Nev-Never!" She said between laughs. Luke tickled her more and she tried to roll away with no luck.

"I'm not gonna stop until you tell me."

"Uh…." A voice behind Luke made him stop and look around to see Owen and Chloe behind them holding a new Silver Axe. "What are you two doing?" Owen raised his eyebrow as he waited.

"Akari!" Chloe said in a singsong voice. "we finished upgrading Luke's axe for you!"

Don't you just love awkward situations?


	11. 11:Mining Mishaps!

_**Mining Mishaps!**_

* * *

><p>Luke kept his eyes closed as he felt his head surge with pain a reality flooded back to him. He tried to think about what he had been doing before he passed out… Hadn't he been in the mines? Who with? … there had been red gas… and.<p>

"AKARI!" Luke's eyes flew open as he sat up searching around him. His vision went blurry for a moment before straightening out. He looked around and saw he was in the Clinic, Jin was was over at his desk looking like he had just had a heart attack. At the edge of his bed, sitting on a chair with her head resting on the bed was Akari, sound asleep.

"Oh… good." Jin said getting up. "you're awake. How do you feel Luke?"

"My head kind of hurts."

"That's normal." Jin said scribbling on his chart as he looked at Luke. "You hit your head pretty hard from what I heard."

"What did you here?"

"That after Owen broke a rock poison gas came out and you just save Akari from being in the center of it while mining with them. However, when you knocked her out of the way you hit your head pretty hard."

Luke looked at him concerned, "How long have I been out?"

"About 12 hours to be honest." He looked down at Akari and smiled. "You know she hasn't left your side since you got here."


	12. 12: Cookies

_**Cookies**_

.

* * *

><p>Akari smiled at Maya as she helped her with the cookies. "Thanks for teaching me Akari! Chase and Grandma said they needed a brake and Valentine's day is tomorrow!"<p>

Akari nodded as she handed Maya the chocolate chips, "No problem! I mean, what are friends for anyway!" Akari reached over and grabbed some chili pepper.

"Akari… what are you doing?" Maya giggled. "Even I know not to add that."

"Funny. Actually a small pinch of pepper makes the chocolate taste richer. A whole new depth of flavor!" She picked up a cookie she had already made. "See?"

"This is great!" Maya took the pepper excitedly. "So a pinch?" Akari nodded. She watched Maya for a moment then heard the phone ring.

"I'll be right back."

"Wait Akari, did you add your pep…" Maya looked back. "I don't think she did since she was explaining it to me… I'll add some in for her then!"

* * *

><p>Luke smiled as Akari handed him a pack of cookies wrapped in clear plastic with green and blue ribbon.<p>

"Happy Valentine's Day Luke!"

"Thanks Akari!" He unwrapped the package. "You didn't have to do this… but I…I'm glad you did…"

Akari blushed. "Well, I like to do this stuff…." Luke grinned goofily and pulled out a cookie.

"Smells great! I love your cookies! And it isn't so traditional like chocolate!" He bit into one excitedly. He chewed slowly.

"How ae they?"

"Great! Amazing even!" Akari beamed at him.

"I'm glad! I've got to go, so enjoy those! I'll… uh, see you tonight?"

"Yup! Be at the bar at six!" Akari smiled and looked at the cookie in Luke's hand and he took another big bite. Akari waved and ran off. As soon as she was out of sight he spit out the cookie.

"BO! I need a glass of Milk! NOW!"


	13. 13: Reading

_**Reading**_

Luke picked up the book cautiously, as if he were afraid it would bite him. "You want me to read this?"

Akari nodded happily at him, "It' one of my favorite books! It's about a wizard who goes of to school to learn magic and fight great evil who has it in for him!" She said excitedly.

Luke looked doubtfully at the book, then doubtfully at his wife. He had never met a book that sounded that interesting before, he didn't trust it. "Come on Luke! You promised you would try it!"

"But I'll have to sit still!" He whined. Akari pouted and looked at him with big eyes. "I'm not going to fall for it!" He told her. She came over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You promised you would try it." She said sadly. Suddenly her face lit up. "Tell you what if you read it then tonight you can pick what we eat for dinner! Whatever you want!"

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Whatever I want?" Akari bit her lip, obviously reconsidering her words, then nodded. "Spinach cake and Coconut cocktails,"

"That's dessert!" she protested. He looked at the book and she sighed and got up. "Fine, but I'll have to go get the stuff. Good thing I needed to go run errands today anyway. Now read while I'm gone. READ!"

Luke watched her go and picked up the silly book with a smile on his face. He may have promised he would read the book, but he never said how much. One chapter would probably be sufficient; after all it was a book. No way would it be interesting.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Akari called as she walked in the door. She looked around for Luke and didn't see him in the kitchen or dining room. She set the groceries down and went into the bedroom. She saw Luke sprawled out on the bed reading the book.<p>

"Hey Luke, I'm"

"Shh." He cut her off with a finger on his lip. "It's getting good."

Akari looked at him amused. "How far are you?"

"Chapter fourteen. Now SHH!" Akari looked at him surprised. She was a fst reader and it would still take her a few hours to get that far.

"When did you start reading?"

"Right after you left." Luke looked at her annoyed. "I want to finish! It is getting really good!"

Akari looked at him amused. She had been gone 5 hours. She shock her head and began to fix dinner, her amused mood lasting the whole time. It only ended when she had to drag Luke away from the book yelling at him that he couldn't have it back until after dinner.

* * *

><p>XD In case you were wondering, yes he is indeed reading Harry Potter. It is impossible to not get sucked into that series!<p>

Lol I just made Luke read XD


	14. 14: Horror Movie Madness

_**Horror Movie Madness**_

Akari looked at the movie in Luke's hand skeptically. "The slash master? Sounds like a really cheesy horror movie."

"NOT A CHANCE!" Luke said happily. "It's one of the best on the market! It's said to have given Ramsey nightmares for a week."

Kasey nodded happily. "We thought it would be perfect for the double movie night tonight!" Akari and Selena shared a look as their boyfriends prattled on about the flick.

"I don't know." Akari said uncertainty.

"Yeah, you guys know Akari hates horror films." Selena added. Akari starred at her. "Okay so I'm not a big fan either!"

"Don't worry about it!" Luke said grabbing Akari around the shoulders. "It will be fun!"

"Yeah!" Kasey said hugging Selena around the waist.

* * *

><p>"ARG!" Akari and Selena grabbed onto each other as blood covered the screen in front of them. They were sitting on the couch with Luke on Akari's right and Kasey on Selena's left. Kasey was laughing at them.<p>

"That was so fake; did it really scare you so bad? I mean, am I right Luke?" Kasey smiled playfully at the three of them.

"S-sure." Luke was gripping onto the cushion looking petrified. "T-totally fake- OH MY GOSH THE HAND MOVED!" Luke joined the hugging group on the couch as Kasey rolled his eyes.

"Puh-lease." Selena suddenly grabbed him around the neck as the hand jumped off the body. "I think I like horror movies." He looked over at Luke who had Akari tucked up in a little ball against him. For a split second the scared look on Luke's face shifted into one of smugness as he mouthed, 'Me too.'


	15. 15: Birthday Disaster or Magic?

_**Birthday Disaster… or Magic? **_

;)

Akari cried as she surveyed the mess around her helplessly. He kitchen looked like a war-zone of flour, eggs, milk and spinach. She hiccuped a little and cried harder seeing the Shinning butter sticking to the walls.

How did this happen? She was a good baker! Better than even Chase when it came to cakes! How could a simple Spinach cake cause her so much grief?

She laid down on the counter as she remember first dropping the eggs, later slipping on them, the flour bag ripping, the butter sliding off the counter as she stumbled around the cloudy kitchen… All she had wanted to do was make Luke something special for his birthday. Now it was all ruined and her money for stuff like this depleted.

She curled up a little as she cried thinking of all Luke had done on her birthday… maybe this was a sign…

"Akari?" she closed her eyes tighter hearing his voice. Worst. Day. Ever. "Akari are you okay? What happened?"

She opened her eyes and saw Luke sitting down next to her. He pulled her up into a bit of a sitting position as she tried to stop her tears. "I-I'm was b-b-baking!" she said. "I..wan…wanted to do… so…some…" She saw him put everything together as he looked at he ingredients spread around the kitchen.

"You were making me a cake…"

Akari let out a wail and threw herself into him hugging him around the middle. "I AM SO SORRY! I D-DON'T H-HAVE ANYTHING F-FOR YOU N-N-NOW!"

"Akari, that's fine!" he said hugging her back and patting her head. "I don't need anything! I just wanted to spend time with you today!" She cried harder and Luke sighed. "It would be extreme for me just being with you!"

Akari clutched his vest and tried to regain some composure. Finally she looked at him. "I had a w-whole dinner and everything p-planned… I don't know… what went wro-wrong."

Luke smiled goofily at her, "It's fine Akari! Really!"

Akari looked at him and smiled back a little. "You… are th-the nicest guy in the wo-world…" She began moving closer to his face. "Sorry, I don't have a gift… and that I messed up so bad…"

"I-It's fine." He said as she put her head on his shoulder. "I love you cause you aren't perfect!"

Akari's head shot up as she looked at him shocked. "What did you say?" He smiled at her with a more tender look than she had ever seen on his face before.

"I love you Akari."


	16. 16: I Won't Leave You Alone

_**I Won't Leave You Alone  
><strong>_

Akari slumped down onto the spot of floor next to the phone in the mayor's office and fought back the tears she felt coming on. Kasey had just called her from her home town in FlowerBud village to let tell her that Hikari, her sister, was currently being transported to a nearby hospital.

"We aren't sure how it happened! But she was walking up on the mountain earlier like she does to clear her head and she hadn't come back! We went looking and when we found her… She was at the bottom of the slope unconscious. Alex said she had some broken ribs and a partly collapsed lung… he also said she seemed to have a concussion… Akari we need you down here… Hikari needs you…"

Akari put her hand on her forehead and bit her lip. "H-have you gotten a hold of… m-my parents…"

Her friend did not hide the venom in his voice. "No. I called the number of the last hotel they told you guys they were at… they've been gone for a week."

"Of course." She mumbled. "Look, I'll get down there as soon as I can okay? Can you and Kevin hang around her till I get there?"

"Of course babe." He said much nicer. "You and Hikari are like family. Just get here quick… Alex he… just get here."

Akari took a deep breath and felt herself losing control. "Alex isn't optimistic is he?"

"…Hikari needs you here Akari…"

A few seconds later she hung up the phone and sat there on the floor feeling overwhelmed. She didn't own a phone and Gill had run all the way out to her farm to find her… she felt so stupid for not having one now.. Hikari always said she should get one…

She felt tears flowing down her face as she thought of her older sister, her protector, best friend, heck even her mom par t time… she was going to a hospital… dying…. Akari threw her head in between her legs and sobbed.

It would take her 2 days to get there! Two whole freaking days! …days that could be her sisters last… She cried and cried not able to do anything else. She didn't want to do anything! She didn't want to go! Her sister couldn't be hurt! She just couldn't!

"Akari?" She heard the whisper and ignored it. "Akari… are you in here?" She heard the footsteps and the sigh. "Oh Akari…" Somebody sat down next to her and pulled her into their arms. Between sobs her brain recognized a lumber-sawdust-earthy-sun smell that could only be Luke. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed harder.

"It's alright hon, I got you…."

"I-IT'S HIKARI!" She wailed. "SH-SH-SHE'S H-HURT! She… she m-m-m-might n…n…" to overcome she began to sob again. Luke ran his hand through her hair.

"Oh Akari…" He hugged her tighter and tried to fight his insecure feelings… he had no idea how to handle this! He rocked back and forth a little and stroked her hair and kept telling he was here. "Akari, I'm here… I got you…"

To his surprise her crying began to calm down and she eventually began to talk to him. "W-what am i-I going to do? I c-can't just l-leave my farm… B-but I can't leave Hikari… and … I don't w-w-w-want t-to travel al-alone…"

Luke hugged her tight. "It will be alright… maybe I can ask Luna and Candace to watch your farm while we go to your farm and get you all packed up. I'll call Bo and have him pack me a suitcase." He hugged her tighter. "I won't leave you alone Akari…"

She gripped his jacket and pulled him in closer, like her could hold her together. Luke felt his heart crumple… he had never seen Akari this upset, it made him very worried… she seemed so fragile, usually the last word from his mind when thinking of her.

"Don't worry… I won't leave you alone."

* * *

><p>Okay so not really a "short" but not a full one-shot or story either. I hope the fact it is longer will make up for the long time it took to upload.<p>

I have a lot of excuses, like English-comp I, sociology X( , a crazy Spanish teacher and a really hard statistics class and a 7 ½ month old nephew I MUST hang out with! MUST I TELL YOU! MUST!

Lol so anyway sorry for the long time it took to upload. =)

enjoy!


	17. 17: Dancing

**_Dancing_**

* * *

><p>Luke walked into his girlfriend's house and found her standing in the middle of her living room singing to a CD she had playing. She saw him and waved and continued to jam out, singing louder as he came in.<p>

"_He's called the doctor!_

_But doctor WHAT! _

_I think he's Martian but I know that's a long shot!_

_Doctor! But Doctor when!"*_

Luke smiled as he felt her energy rubbing off onto him (as if he needed any more) and skidded into the middle of her living room with her and joined in.

"_I'll check back to prehistoric times and there he is again!"_

He began to dance around widely and Akari joined in. Her dog Callie watched them and began to run around them. Soon another song came on, then another and another. All the time they kept dancing to the songs, even as their melodies slowed down.

Luke figured that was how they ended up slow dancing in the middle of her living room, holding each other close and simply being with the other person. Luke could hear the song beginning to end, but he didn't want it to. He pulled Akari closer as the final line came on. As he heard them he knew that Akari was his one… and that tomorrow he would go in search of the blue feather for her… and he wanted to dance to this song then too… he wanted to dance with her forever...

"_Every now and then on my way home,_

_I stop at a spot where the wild flowers grow_

_And I pick a-few…_

_Yes I do…"**_

* * *

><p>*<span>Doctor What<span> by Charlie McDonald!

**She don't tell me to by Montgomery Gentry

Bet you can't tell what I was listening to while writing this huh? =P


	18. 18: tAxes

Please review!

* * *

><p><em><strong> tAxes<strong>_

"AHHH!"

Luke raced out of the bedroom holding his axe in his hand looking around wildly.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? DID SOMEONE BREAK IN? OHMYGOSAREYOUHURT?" As he surveyed the room he saw nothing screaming danger and no blood by the table his wife was at. He stared at his wife a moment as she picked her head up off the table.

"I hate tax season." She hissed at him angrily. Luke looked again at the table and saw all the papers surrounding her and the pen in her hand.

"You screamed… because of… taxes?"

Akari glared at him and held up one of the forms. "It says to list expense things here but then it says minus this, plus that, exclude if married included if married!" Her face suddenly changed from enraged to tearful. "Luke, I'm going insane!"

Luke sighed and set his axe against the wall. He made his way over to his wife and hugged her. "you said you would take a break and go to bed at midnight."

"I had to do this!"

"I thought you were dying!" Luke said looking at her sternly. Akari huffed grumpily and looked at her husband and smiled.

"It's just so hard!"

"So take a break! The stuff will still be there in the morning! And in the morning you will have help!"

"is Gill coming over?" Akari asked hopefully. "He did my taxes last year."

"… I meant I would help you … Gill does taxes?"

"Ya… " Akari stretched and looked at the clock, "I really do need sleep… I have to harvest all those stupid strawberries in the morning…" She got up and began to head towards their room. "Luke since neither of us likes taxes can I hire Gill? It might be worth going without food for a week or two…." She stopped and suddenly looked at the wall in front of her.

"Luke? Why was your axe in the bedroom?"

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<br>REVIEW!  
>PRETTY PLEASE!<p> 


	19. 19: Vacation Fishing

_**Vacation Fishing**_

Luke smiled as he and his wife stood on the rocky shoreline on Toucan island fishing. As an anniversary present Hikari and the Wizard had agreed to take care of their farm for a few days as they went on a relaxing vacation.

He looked over at Akari and laughed seeing her trying to untangle her fishing line… again. Akari stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey, I don't fish very often. Every time I go it's usually with you."

Luke chuckled as he grabbed her line to fix it. "Good thing you didn't marry Toby, you would of drove him nuts."

"Like how you drive me?" Luke stuck his tongue out and handed her pole. Akari smiled slyly, "You know Luke I sure could use your help in casting my line… could you help me?"

"Sure!" He went behind her and grabbed her hands. "Now you lift back like this and then when you are about-" he stopped as Akari giggled. "What?"

She turned her head so she was looking at him, "You're so clueless it's cute!"

"How am I clueless?"

Akari answered by kissing his cheek. He blushed then realizing how they were standing and how she was simply using this as an excuse to stand close to him. "Didn't you do this on our first date?" he asked blushing harder.

"Yeah, but I really did need a lot of help then!" She laughed as he continued to help her cast. He sat down for a moment while she was waiting for a bite. This was their Secoond day here and they had decided to spend it at the beach. Swimming, bbq and fishing. He loved this sort of thing and he felt really lucky that Akari did to, and was willing to fish for him.

"Luke! I got a Bite!" She called as her line jerked visouly away from her. "I think It's big!"

"Okay, just pull back and-" Akari jerked forward as he spoke nearly loosing her footing. Luke sprang up and grabbed her around the waist as she got pulled forward again, just stopping her from falling. He felt his throat tighten as he thought about the drop if she did fall and the rocks barley concealed by the water.

"AKari!" He yelled as she tried to reel the thing in. "Let it go!"

"What!"

"Let the pole go! Trust me! You don't have a fish tugging on your pole."

He was thankful Akari did not question him as she let go of the pole, fell and saw it fall into the water. A moment later a shark's head poked above the water shaking its head, causing the pole to move. Akari watched in disbelief.

"I g…got a …shark?"

"Yep."

"I caught a SSHARK!" She looked at him stunned. The suddenly she began to laugh. "I ALMOST GOT A SHARK!" Luke looked at her and began to laugh as well.

"There's no way anyone will believe this!"

* * *

><p>Incase you are wondering, I REALLY REALLY like reviews. The help me feel inspired to write if I know people are reading X3<p>

Also, I was wondering if any of you have any ideas on what you like to read? I am curious about what sort of adventures you would like to read! Just let me know in your review kay? Kay!


	20. 20: Halloween Costumes Oo

The request/idea/thing was given to me by **sakuralove123. **Thanks!

_**Halloween Costumes O.o**_

"Maybe she's d-dressed as an adventurer?"

"No way! She would have gotten Calvin's hat or Phoebe's jacket. Maybe she's a time travel person from that show she watches?"

"Or maybe," Luna said looking at her Sister and Kathy. "She isn't dressed up at all."

"Don't be ridiculous! Akari loves this sort of stuff!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Just because we all dressed up doesn't mean everyone does." Luna smirked. " She's in jeans and a jacket, face it, she isn't dressed up!"

"She so is!"

"Is not!"

"Why don't we ask her?" Candace said shyly. The two other girls looked at her and then at each other. Kathy shrugged and Luna sighed. They began to move over Akari slowly and deliberately where she stood talking to Mayor Hamilton under the street light. When she saw them coming over she waved ad Mayor Hamilton moved on to talk to Anissa.

"Hey guys! Nice costumes! Kathy the witch, Candace from Narnia and Luna the… um.. fairy?"

"Flower Princess." She said annoyed. "Her stupid husband designed it." Candace smiled sheepishly. Akari laughed.

"Well it suits you! Speaking of Husbands where's your to be?"

"W-we're only dating!" Luna exclaimed as she looked over to where gill was dressed as Knight. "I-I me—mean-" The other girls laughed and Akari put her hand on Luna's shoulder with a warm smile on her face.

"Chill, I was just joking!" She smiled even bigger. "So what's up you guys?"

Kathy stepped in for the flustered Luna, "We wondering if you were dressed up at all."

"Of course I am! Isn't it obvious?"

"No." they all said at once. Akari laughed nervously.

"I suppose it isn't too obvious since it is a companion costume."

"From that show you watch?" Kathy asked triumphantly.

"No, companion as in it goes with my husbands." Luke walked up then, almost as if he was waiting for a cue. The girls looked at the pale skin the tan carpenter had somehow gotten and the dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and dark ripped jeans.

"Hey guys!" he smiled at them revealing two fangs in his mouth. The girls repressed a shudder at the creepiness that the carpenter had taken on.

"A vampire?" Luna asked exasperated. "You went as a vampire?"

"You bet!" Luke said happily. "I wanted to be creepy this year! And go as something my wife could dress up in something that went with it!"

"What's A-Akari then?" Candace asked confused. Akari and Luke laughed as Akari moved her head and showed them her neck, which had two red marks with blood trickling down from them. Luke smiled and playful grabbed her head and leaned over her shoulder with a wicked look on his face.

"She's my victim."

* * *

><p>O.o I usually don't write like this… o.O<p>

I don't even do Halloween… lol sorry this is a little in coming up but I have been vvery busy, and yes I do know that every writer uses this excuse but I was. Anyway it's a couple (literally) of days past Halloween. I hope you enjoy it anyway =P


	21. 21: Curry Picnic!

**_Curry Picnic!_**

Luke smiled as he inspected the dish he had made for Akari. It was his famous Vegetable Curry recipe! (the only dish he made that always came out right) He smiled pleased with himself as he put a cover on the dish and made his way outside.

It was almost noon and Luke knew Akari would probably still be planting her new fall crops. And also knowing her she would probably be about ready to collapse from execution. This would be a perfect gift for her to enjoy! Especially since just last week she had done the same thing for him, only in the middle of the forest with a box lunch…

He saw Akari down the path a little ways walking towards him holding a basket and smiling. He waved to her and she clumsily waved back as he darted over to her. "Hey Akari!"

"Hi Luke!" She smiled and adjusted the basket on her arm. "What's up?"

He blushed and looked at the dish in his hand. "I got something for you!" She looked at him curiously and handed him the basket as she grabbed the dish. She lifted up the lid to look inside. "Ta-da! It's Luke's special Curry! Some of my best work to date!" he added happily. "I made it for you cause I- uh" he blushed harder as he looked at her surprised face, "well I figured you could use a pick me up today…"

Akari looked down at the dish and back at Luke, then down at the curry again. Luke fidgeted awkwardly. What if she didn't like curry? Why hadn't he thought of that! Or what if she didn't like the vegetables he normally used!

Akari giggled. Luke looked at her confused as she looked at the dish and giggled again. "Luke you are so sweet!" She smiled at him happily. "Look in the basket!" She said happily. He lifted the lid of the basket and saw a big bowl with a clear cover on it. Inside looked like a bowl of some sort of noodle dish.

"I guess we both have a spicy side today, cause I was going to bring you some Curry Soba!" She looked at him happily. "I hope you like it!"

Luke laughed a little. "This is so cool! Thanks Akari I love this stuff sooo much!" He smiled awkwardly. "I'd hug you but I would probably spill everything… HEY!" He said excitedly causing Akari to blink in surprise. "Why don't we have a picnic!"

"A picnic? Where?"

"um… How about right here!" He said with a smile. "Look, there's a small spot right there off the path and it's next to a neat view of the river and hills!"

"A curry picnic." Akari mused. She laughed. "Why not?"

Luke laughed, "That's the spirit. Bet mines hotter than yours!"

"No way José! Mine is so gonna be hotter than yours!"

"Want to bet? Loser has to…Jump into the swamp at Witch's lace!"

"Eh, no. I don't want you sick… How about the one end of mine pond that has all the algae stuff instead?"

"Deal!" Luke stretched out his hand and they shook on it. "You're going to be sorry you bet me Akari!"

"You wish!"

* * *

><p>Please review! I love hearing feedback! I don't care if it is good, bad or indifferent! I want to know!<p>

So Review! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Also I still would like to know what you guys want to read! Any ideas at all, after any chapter, let me know!

Kay! Again Please Review!


	22. 22: Decorations

**_Decorations_**

Luke blinked as he looked around him. All he saw was green and red ribbons, lights and some wall ornaments hanging around the room covering the country wall paper that hung in her house. He took a deep breath, like he was going to say something, then let it all out in a huff. Akari beamed at him happily.

"So what do you think?"

Luke looked around and then at Akari. "It's Winter 1st." He stated obviously. Akari's eyes narrowed as he said this and she crossed her arms in her 'so what' manner. He looked around once more. The decorations were by no means tacky or overpowering, in fact they looked nice. Just one thing bothered Luke though.

"Isn't it… a little early for Christmas decorations?"

* * *

><p>O.o So short! Ah Luke! You just found out your girlfriend's favorite season is… Christmas! =D<p>

Lol this is kind of based off me a bit. Christmas is my favorite time of the year and I love it A LOT! I mean it's a time of love, hope, faith, joy, kindness, cheer, giving and COCO! Lol … anyway I love this season a lot so you may see a few more Christmas shorts. You will defiantly be seeing one with mistletoe! XD

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE!


	23. 23: Thanksgiving Dinner

_**Thanksgiving Dinner**_

"Pops! Where's the pepper?" Luke called out to Dale in panic.

"In the spice cupboard!"

"I already looked there!" Luke tore around the kitchen in a frenzy as he searched for the pepper. Dale walked into the kitchen and shook his head at his son. "Honestly. I swear you are your mother's son. The first time I came over to her house for Christmas she was in charge of cooking and she was positive everything had to taste perfect."

"So you understand!" Luke said and he threw things out of the cupboard by the sink. "AH-HA!" He yanked out the pepper and raced over to the mashed potatoes and sprinkled some in.

"All that fuss for that much pepper?"

"Check the turkey!" Luke said ignoring his dad.

"I don't understand all the fuss. I mean, really Luke. It's not like Akari's going to come over and go, 'huh, Luke didn't make a perfect dinner, guess I better go date Chase."

"I know…" Luke said as he checked on the peas. "It's just… I'm not so great at cooking… and I want to impress her… she loves stuff like Thanksgiving and Christmas… I just want it to be an amazing experience for her… especially since her parents are in London and dragged Hikari there with them this year … they didn't even invite her…she won't say it but I know it upsets her that they are so unsupportive of her dream to run her far … Hikari didn't know until yesterday Akari wasn't going to be there and.. she won't make it here in time for Thanksgiving."

Luke looked down sadly. "She really misses her family and… I just want to make this a great experience for her…So she maybe won't have to miss them as much."

Dale watched his son for a moment, then turned to the oven and pulled out the turkey. "Well, this should be done soon… Why don't I make those biscuits you like so much to go with this? …Did we forget dessert?"

"No, Akari will be bringing it. Apple pie I think… maybe pumpkin…" Luke frowned as he looked up at the clock. "Actually, she was supposed to be here about 10 minutes ago…"

* * *

><p>Akari handed her pie to Bo and made the shh-ing sign at him. She motioned over to the door and he nodded as she began to walk outside. Once there she sat down on a box next to the Carpentry and tried to compose herself. As she felt some tears begin to run down her face, she looked up at the bright blue sky and had to smile. Luke really was such a sweetheart some days.<p> 


	24. 24: MistleToad

**APFan88** Congradulations! As the 50th reviewer you get a story request! =D You can have a full story or one of these chapters! Just tell me what you want to read and I will write it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mistle-Toad<strong>_

Luke looked over at Akari, unbelieving, as she pulled out another box of Christmas decorations.

"Really?"

Akari looked over at him confused. "What?"

"you already have up lights outside, the wreaths, you're Christmas tree, the tree shaped cookie jar, a nativity scene AND holly hung up around the doorways! What else can you possibly have to put up!" he waved his hand around him, indicating all the decorations that had been hanging up since Winter had started. "Isn't this enough?"

Akari glared at him, but she didn't respond. Instead she reached down, opened the box and pulled out a small teddy bear ornament. "My sister sent me my Christmas ornaments from home. If you didn't notice my tree is bare except for the lights."

Luke blushed in embarrassment and went over to the box. Akari huffed grumpily and hung the ornament up on the tree, muttering under her breath.

"Is this a… tea cup?" Luke asked as he pulled out a small green and white cup from the box.

"Yeah, Kevin got me that the first year we lived in FlowerBud village! I drank a lot of tea then, since I hadn't yet discover the joy of coffee!" Luke made a small face at the mention of coffee, but handed the ornament to hang up. He pulled out a music note and Akari smiled even bigger.

"Hikari got me that in 7th grade when I joined choir! First time singing and I landed the Christmas solo! And I got that Veggitales one... well because it's veggitales and what kid doesn't love veggitales?"

"Is there a story behind all of these?" Luke asked as he held up a baby's first ornament shaped like a rocking horse.

"Basically. Ever since I was little, Hikari and my parents would give me an ornament reflecting something about the year or me, along with my other gifts. And when I met Kevin and Kasey," she grabbed another ornament and hung it up as well, "they started to give me them as well."

"That's cool. What's the story behind the this one?" Luke held up a small figurine of a girl cooking.

"Have you ever had my cooking? i am an awesome cook!"

"Humble one too." He pulled up a book that was black with a red ribbon on it. "Is this a twilight ornament?"

Akari groaned but took it anyway. "Yeah… Kasey gave that to me. If you look there is one that is a perfect replica of Luna Lovegood's wand that he also gave me."

"A Tardis?" he held up the small blue police box with an amused look on his face.

"That one's my favorite. Oddly enough my parents got that for me… go figure."

Luke laughed as he pulled up another. "A frog?" in his hand was a small reptile holding some form of plant.

"MISLTE-TOAD!" Akari snatched the toad away from him happily. "This one is Hikari's! She got it when she was 10, but I always loved playing with it!" She pulled the odd plant the toad was holding and it made a pathetic croaking noise.

Luke chuckled as Akari played with the ornament, like a kid who had just found their favorite toy. Akari heard him and stuck her tongue out playfully. Luke looked at it again and then frowned. "Why Mistle-toad?"

"It's a play on words." She pointed to the plant. "He's holding mistletoe!" She smiled then and held it up over Luke's head and pecked him on the cheek. Luke turned bright red and Akari smiled affectionately. "You know, I think I changed my mind. This one is DEFINALTLY my favorite ornament."

* * *

><p>FLUFF! SO MUCH FLUFF! I LOVE IT! XD<p>

FYI Most of these ornaments actually exists. Can you guess which three don't though? =P (one of the fake one's i am getting for my little brother =D)

Also, another FYI… Akari and Hikari's parents are NOT based on my parents. My parents are two of the most wonderful people you will ever meet and their kids have always come first. Okay? Good.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Also the first person who correctly guessed the three fake ornaments can request a story or a theme for one of these chapter, for me to write =D


	25. 25: You Missed!

_**You Missed**_

Akari laughed as she raced through the snow waving Luke's flaming bandana behind her. As the wind picked up she held down her own hat and looked behind her. Luke was chasing her, and catching up fast. He looked like a mix between hyper, giddy and slightly annoyed. Akari sped up a little when she saw how close he was.

"Akari! Give me back my hat!"

"NEVER!" She raced past the inn and almost ran into Chase and Maya who were coming out.

"Hey watch it!"

Akari sped towards the beach. She knew Luke was going to catch her, but having him Chase her was just too much fun! She had been stuck at her farm taking care of Winter bills for the past few days, so hanging out with her boyfriend rocked! Especially since she got to steal his hat!

Akari looked behind her and almost tripped as she saw him two feet behind her! He grinned and Akari smiled back, just as he tackled her. They fell into a snow bank in frenzy of scarves, hats and bandanas. Akari sat up holding her head.

"That hurt!"

Luke laughed and rubbed his neck embarrassed. "My bad…" He sat up himself and kissed her cheek happily. "Sorry Akari."

"You missed!" Akari accused him crossing her arms.

"Huh?"

Akari blushed but leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Luke sat there ridged. Akari pulled back and smiled awkwardly. "You missed."

"…"Luke put his hand up by his mouth and looked at Akari. She played with her hands nervously and he looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you… I mean… it was our first kiss and-"

Luke cut Akari off by leaning in and kissing her lips. He pulled back and smiled. "You're right. I think I did miss."


	26. 26: I Don't Know

YES THIS TOOK FOREVER! I am very sorry… Holidays were busy for me. So neh! Any ways onto the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Don't Know<strong>_

Akari sighed and looked over at Luke, who was playing with loose threads on the couch. It was after Christmas and New Years was still a few days away. Akari looked back to her new cook book and tried to find an ounce of energy to get up and make cookies.

"So…" Luke asked pulling on the threads impassively, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know… What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Luke looked up at the ceiling. "Want to go try out my new game pops got me?"

"Which one?"

"I don't… Apples to Apples or Monopoly." He said with a yawn.

Akari closed her cookbook with a huff of disappointment and threw it over her shoulder. "Naw, you need at least 5 people to have an interesting game. What about?" watching a movie?"

"What movie?"

"I don't know… you?"

"I don't know… we got Green Lanteren… Green Arrow… Green… well a lot of green…" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do we have that new NightWing movie?" Akari asked suddenly sitting up in her seat with a small smile. "I think Kathy gave me that!"

Luke tried not scowl. "You just want to watch it because you think NightWing is cute."

Akari blushed at the accusation but crossed her arms defiantly. "Now that is not true!" She smiled mischievously, "I think he's hot!" Akari laughed seeing her husband's face as he blushed and sputtered hearing his wife use the word "hot."

"Aw Luke, I'm just teasing you." She said leaning over and pushing his shoulder. She giggled and blushed as she leaned farther over and whispered, "I think you're way smexier though!"

Luke blushed redder than a tomato or even Gill after the whole 'extreme desk' incident. Akari laughed harder and Luke turned and began ruffling through the videos again. "How about we watch Green Hornet?"

"I don't like that movie." Akari said grumpily. "They kill a cop."

"They do?" Luke said turning the case over.

"Yeah in the first chase."

"Oh I guess they do…"

"Let's watch Night-"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"Meany."

Luke rolled his eyes and smiled goofily as he looked at his wife. "So what do you want to do then?"

Akari smiled playfully and tuned back to him happily. "I don't know. You?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Pretty please review?<p> 


	27. 27: Locket

**_Locket_**

Akari looked down at the gift and found tears forming in her eyes as she held up a beautiful silver locket with an A engraved on the front with swirls all around it. Luke smiled goofily at her as she looked at him.

"Well, OPEN IT!"

Akari slowly opened the locket and looked at the picture inside. It was one of her and Luke taken after one of their first dates. It had been a silly daye involving a curry picnic and Akari had ended up jumping into her algae infested side of the pond. In the picture she was giving Luke a hug and Luke was trying to get away from her, laughing his head off. She remembered him calling her a sea monster for weeks after that.

She looked at him and beamed. "It's perfect Luke."

He smiled happily and started bouncing in his seat. "Julius thought I was mad for picking that picture, he said you would kill me! But I knew it would be extreme! …It is extreme right?" Luke fidgeted, "You aren't mad that I didn't pick a more… ya know… romantic picture? Cause Pops said you might of wanted that instead and Gill told me it was dumb." Luke began to talk faster. "I mean Mira thought you would like it, but she said if you didn't she would change the picture to a more mush… uh romantic one."

Akari leaned over and hugged him. "This is a romantic picture!" Luke stopped and began to hug her back. "I love it Luke!"

"Thanks Akari."

* * *

><p>In case you're wondering Akari got Luke a bunch of shining Curry powder and a curry recipe book. =D<p>

And now you know who won the Curry contest! Huzzah!


	28. 28: Words Could Never Describe

_**Words Could Never Describe**_

Akari hummed and looked over at Luke, who was at the kitchen counter looking overly focused on cutting up the vegetables for the salad. She giggled a little bit and when he had set the knife down, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked startled.

"Just because…" Akari smiled as he rubbed his neck embaressed. "You're offally quiet today." She comment lightly. "Usually your all over the place when I come over for dinner…"

"hehehehe, maybe I want to be more serious."

"…I like you being goofy." She said simply. Luke blushed EXTERMELY hard. Akari laughed and went back making the pesto spaghetti. "You'd be so boring if you were serious, like gill."

Luke pretened to shudder and nudged Akari a little bit. "Gill isn't that boring."

"Gill is _extremely_ boring." She said with empashis. Luke stuck out his tounge and she responded in turn. Somehow that made luke decided to tickle her, and Akari responded by pouncing on his back, making him carry her around the house like a spider monkey.

Akari ruffled his hair, "You know, I like this!"

"Yeah, everyday your over it's extreme!" Luke laughed.

"haha, I wish everyday was this extreme!" She said as Luke plopped onto the sofa, squishing her a little in the process. Akari finally let go of his neck and Luke repositioned himself so he was facing her.

"I… I know how we can make it this extreme… everyday?"

"oh?" Luke blushed redder than any other shade Akari had ever seen and he slid off the couch and kneeled a bit. "L-Luke?" Akari gasped as a small blue object appeared from his pocket and he held it up to her.

"A-Akari I-I , I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" He blurted out, "Marry me please!" Akari felt tears welling up in her eyes and Luke paused embarrassed about his almost yelling. He took a breath and looked her in the eyes. " I love you Akari! You're all I think about day and night, when I'm awake and when I sleep. I've never felt this way before, so I didn't know what it was. What I want to say is…

"Stay by my side! Please!"

Akari felt the tears begin to fall down her face and she heard a small strangled sobbing noise escape her throat. She threw herself at Luke hugging him around his neck as he fell backwards. She cried as they laid there on the floor. "Y-You D-d-d-dummy! Yes! YES! YES!"

Luke managed to sit themselves up, "Really?"

"R-Really, Really!" She said with a nod. Luke smiled and grabbed her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. Akari felt her heart jump and she kissed him back, trying to convey every emotion she was feeling that words could never describe.

* * *

><p>This will more than likely be my last short. I am working on a story that I am trying to get published right now and I want to concentrate on it more. I may start updating again someday, but I am not sure.<p>

If I do ever get published I might put the book's title up on my About Me stuff! Who knows! But I will try to let you know somehow I got published!

Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this story and will comment! God bless you!


	29. 29: The Racoon

_**The Racoon**_

"Akari? Akari are you in here?" Luke walked into the barn and looked around uncertainty for his wife. "Akari?"

"Back here!"

Luke gave a small sigh of relief and made his way back to where he had heard her shouting from. As he approached the back corner of the bar he saw her kneeling on the ground, peering around the yarn maker, mining hammer in hand. He stopped where he was and took a small step back, just in case Akari was still mad at him for lighting the kitchen on fire three days prior.

"Hey Luke, can you come over here?"

"Uh... Why?"

"There's a hole in going under the barn and I want to know if you can see anything." She turned and looked at him expectantly. "You have better night vision than I do, and I really don't want to stick my head in there."

"So I should?"

"Yep. It will work in your favor faster than carving my knife holder will."

"It was an accident!"

"That could have been prevented if you hadn't put the olive oil right next to the stove!" Akari pointed her hammer at him threateningly. "Now look down there and tell me what you see!"

Luke grumbled but traded spaces with Akari and stuck his head into the hole and peered around. "What am I looking for exactly?"

"A racoon."

Luke thumped his head against the floorboards as he yanked his head out of the hole. "Ow! you couldn't have told me that first!"

"You didn't ask!" Luke opened his mouth to retort, but closed it a little abashed. "A racoon got into my shipping bin and I followed the wrecked to the barn and found that," she waved at the hole angrily, "here. I'm sure that's its hidey-hole and probably where the rascal stashed my stuff!"

"I don't think the crops will be worth getting back."

"No but the gems and ores I dug up are." Luke groaned when she said that.

"Not the vacation money!" He sighed and rubbed his neck. "We'll we need to get the sucker out before either of us go in there. Any ideas?"

Akari smiled deviantly at Luke and he involuntarily took a step back. "As a matter of fact," she said pointing to the other side of the barn, "I do." Luke followed her gaze and tried not to groan as he saw exactly what she was pointing at.

* * *

><p><strong><em>***hey Look!* I'm a break line!* Aren't I a swell break line?* Am I not a pretty break line?* Conjera really likes saying break line!***<em>**

* * *

><p>Hikari came back outside from her sister's house looking worried. "no one is in there Gale, I looked everywhere!"<p>

"... Did you check the upstairs? Or the kids room?"

"They don't have a kids room." Gale gulped a little as Hikari looked at him suspiciously. "But I did check out the spare room. No one was there."

"I see." Gale looked around the landscape of the small farm frowning. "Did they know we where coming?"

"Yes, I had talked with Akari earlier today. She wanted to make sure you liked spinach and she wasn't going to poison you again."

"... I don't like squid."

Hikari shock her head a little and gave her boyfriend a small smile. "I know Gale it's just.. We didn't know at the time." He smiled back a little sheepishly and Hikari glanced around the farm land. "Nothing was on in the kitchen and it looks like she didn't have the table ready... and..." Hikari frowned as she noticed a goat casually walk around from the other side of the small patch of fruit trees Akari had planted. "What? I-I know I put you back in the barn this afternoon..."

Gale followed her gaze and frowned. "...There is also... a sheep... and horse?"

"What in the world?" Hikari began to walk over and noticed as they got closer that most of the animals seemed to be out of the barn. a small goat kid came racing over when Hikari walked up and when she went to pet it she pulled back. "He's wet!"

"Wet?"

"Wet!"

"...But... why would he be wet?"Gale looked over at his girlfriend bewildered and Hikari turned and immediately made her way to the barn. Gale rushed after her and when the got to the door both paused and looked at the scene that greeted them.

The feeding trough running the middle of the room was filled with water, as was the shipping bin near by. One of the machines in the back was on its side and another appeared to be smoking. In the middle of the wreckage, Akari was sitting on a box, looking rather victorious, and Luke was sitting on the ground, holding something black.

"Hey Sis!" Akari called out happily as she the two tentatively made their way into the barn. "I got the racoon!"

"...You got the... racoon?"

"Yep! The one that got into my bin, I found it!" She smiled and pointed at the box she was sitting on. "I'm going to take it to the forest tomorrow and release it."

"This... You got the racoon?"

"Yeah, Luke and I managed to corner him a few minutes ago." She smiled at her husband, who was sitting silently with a blank look on his face. "It all went according to the plan."

Luke blinked and then shook his head a little as if coming out of a daze. Then he glared at his wife and held up the small black bundle in his arms. "I am holding a rabbit." He stated angrily.

"Um... Almost according to plan?"


End file.
